NetWarriors Plus Two
by FantasyReki
Summary: Lan and co. have a new Net Battler in their school. She seems to know Chaud, too... Hah, what's next? More netbattles, chaos & confusion.. Hehehe. xD
1. What a Bummer!

Hello! - It's been a LONG time since I've made another FanFic, don't you think? I'm very childish, don't you think. x] Anyway, new fanfic based on Mega Man NT Warrior. - Go on, R&R and tell me how childish I am. xD On a scale of 1-10! o.O;

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lan Hikari, MegaMan, Maylu, Roll, Dex, GutsMan, Yai, Glide, or World Three. The ONLY characters I own in this fanfic is Icy and Freeze.  
  
It was another hot day in Dentech City, another day in Dentech School for Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai. But something was strange about them today, they were actually about ten minutes early. Apparently they've heard a new student was going to attend their school. And from eavesdropping on the other students talking about the newcomer, they heard the mysterious person also netbattles.  
  
"You're all early, what's the occasion?" Maysa sneaked up behind Lan, slapping him on the back, making Lan and the other three jump in surprise. "We heard there's a new student coming, and we thought she was going to come today!" Maylu responded with a bright smile. "Oh, well I'm sorry but she's coming tomorrow!" Ms. Mari came up behind Maysa, and as usual Maysa drooling over her. 'Lucky me that Hogs-person ain't comin' today!' Maysa thought, a rather joyful smile on his face.  
  
"Bummer! I thought for sure she was coming today!" Dex lowered his head and eyed the ground. Yai looked pretty ordinary, nothing really changed her appearance. "Well I'm not surprised, she's GOT to be an ordinary NetBattler anyway!" She said with no enthusiasm. "C'mon Yai, you don't even know her yet! Or her skills!" Maylu patted softly on Yai's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But hey, I could be right, y'know?" Yai nodded her head. "Well, I'd better be getting off into class... I'm nearly three minutes late!" Ms. Mari hastily gathered her items, then ran off towards the school building. "Did she say late?" Lan questioned, turning a bit blue. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" He yelled, startling the others and ran after Ms. Mari, Maylu, Dex, and Yai running after him.

* * *

Beware! My uber-short intro! - Next chapter is probably coming up within a few hours! Woohoo! Uber-short, uber-short... repeats 100 times


	2. The Newcommer has Arrived

Disclaimer: I do not own Ms. Mari, Maysa or Chaud either. AH! Mistake in first chapter, I only own **Ayami**, not Icy... Heh, sorry, I was thinking of one of my other RP characters. X.x;;

* * *

That night Maylu called Lan on the phone.  
  
"Hey Lan! I heard someone say that the new student's name is Ayami Ayu and her NetNavi is Freeze." Maylu said cheerfully at her new accomplishment of finding a clue about the new person. "Really? Awesome! It sounds like they like to deal with ice," Lan answered, laughing a bit. "Hey, don't go jumping to conclusions... Although I DO agree with you." Maylu giggled along.  
  
After nearly an hour of the two chattering over the phone they had to hang up, "Alright Maylu, see you tomorrow!" Lan said his goodbye and hung up with a click of his phone, Maylu doing the same.  
  
The next morning the four met up outside the school doorways, and, like everyone else, discussing of the new arrival. "Maylu told me her name was Ayami Ayu and her NetNavi was Freeze," Lan bragged. "Sounds like they deal with ice!" Yai nodded her head, responding. "Hope they aren't cold..." Dex rubbed the back of his head, only to get Maylu to slap him, "That's not nice." "Hey, it's only a joke!" "Right," Maylu forgave him sarcastically. Then all of a sudden the huddled groups of students stopped their discussions, turning to a girl walking on the sidewalk towards the school. "Hey, is that her?" the words repeated by many voices.  
  
"Do they always do this when someone new comes?" The girl asked herself aloud, mainly to her trusty NetNavi. "I have absolutely no idea... You're new, I'm new, how should I know?" A rather digital voice answered, it seemed to be in the girl's hand. "Hey, take it as sarcasm, Freeze." Ayami smiled slightly, raising her hand a little below her chin and looking at her P.E.T. As she strode along towards the school doorways, her eyes flashed at Lan and his friends. "Hey... Isn't that Lan Hikari from the N1 Grand Prix?" Ayami asked Freeze, slowing down her pace. "I think so..." Freeze blinked a couple of times at her NetOp.  
  
"Hey... She's standing in front of us!" Lan pointed out to the other three. "Hey... aren't you Lan Hikari? The NetOp of MegaMan?" Ayami's eyes were locked on Lan. "Actually, yes, I am." Lan buffed himself up a bit, just to get Maylu to slap him also. Ayami laughed slightly, but a small one. "Anyways, any good battles lately? Because I can assure you one is coming up right after school..." She gave a wink at Lan and continued her pace, walking into the school.  
  
"That was AWESOME!" Lan jumped up and down outside the doorway of the school as he walked out with his friends. "I think I was the first one she spoke to at this school! I'm totally famous," He grinned with happiness. "Or not, she spoke to her NetNavi, remember?" Yai pointed out, ruining the boy's fun. "Aw man, Yai! Could you at least let me have a moment?" "Um... Okay?" "WOOHOOO!!!" Lan continued his jumping and yelling, until he saw Chaud walking down the street. "Hey its's Chaud!" Lan ran to the edge of the curb, watching for any vehicles coming his way. After a few seconds of deciding no cars were coming her ran as fast as he could to the other side, leaving Maylu, Dex, and Yai clueless on the other side. "Chaud! Hey Chaud!" Lan panted. Chaud stopped walking, "What do you want?" He asked calmly. "Nothing, have you heard of the new student?" "Of course I have. I'm not that clueless." He answered, digging his hands into his pockets. "Oookayy..." Lan blinked, glancing around his surroundings, then spotting a familiar figure walking a few meters away from him, hands in pockets like Chaud and staring at the ground as she walked. "Hey! I have really great eyes!" Lan ran back to her, "Hey, Ayami, isn't it?"  
  
"Is it me, or does Lan suddenly have good eyes?" Maylu asked, wide eyed and staring at Lan, as well as the others. "It's you." The others replied. Maylu scowled. "ANYWAYS, you guys think we should leave him?" Yai had snapped out of her surprised-ness and was back in reality. "Yeah, Mom said she bought me a whole box of chocolate today... And I'm hungry. See you guys tomorrow, maybe we can go do some netbattles or somethin'..." Dex walked off, leaving only the girls at the sidewalk. "Bye Dex," Maylu and Yai waved, Dex doing the same. "Yeah um, I think I'll go too... This could take awhile." Yai blinked and waved at Maylu, then walking off. Maylu scowled again, "He'd better not be flirting..." She said quietly to herself, "I think I'll go, also." Maylu followed Yai, then went separate ways to both of their houses.  
  
"So you netbattle also?" Lan asked Ayami, in need of an answer. "Yes, I do. Maybe we can battle someday, I've always wanted to..." Ayami responded, cutting herself off. "Yeah, what'd you want to do?" Lan asked eagerly. "Kick some MegaMan butt..." Ayami said with a grin, then walked forward to Chaud. "Having fun?" Chaud asked her, only to get a scoff from her. "What do you think? Kid's asking me tons of questions..." Chaud chuckled slightly, the two speeding up their pace, leaving Lan blinking surprisingly yet curiously. "And I can't wait to kick some Freeze-butt..." He said, grinning also.  
  
"Oh man... I'M LATE FOR DINNER!!" He yelled, speeding past the two and towards his home. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He repeated, trying to speed up faster. "Hey, Lan's got some speed in him..." Ayami brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 


	3. The Feelings Begin

Please don't kill me for this fanfic; I'm just bored to death. x.x; **Note**: Freeze and Ayami don't intend to delete MegaMan, they just like the phrase 'Deletion' and like to spice things up a bit... -; Oh, and sorry if there are typos. o-o Enjoy!

* * *

"Chaud, ready for some amusement?" Ayami grinned as she spoke over the phone. "Ready when you are." Chaud hung up the phone, and headed out for the arcade, as well as Ayami. As they both made their way to their destination a grin hung upon their faces. 'This should be fun...' Ayami thought, stopping at the arcade's doorway waiting for the new arrival. 'He probably won't stand a chance...' Chaud slowed down his pace, seeing Lan running down the sidewalk to the arcade with Maylu, Yai and Dex in front of him. They seemed to be in a rush.  
  
"So you weren't afraid to show your face?" Ayami asked him expressionless, watching Chaud come closer. "Of course I wasn't afraid, I'm Lan Hikari! MegaMan's by my side," Again, Lan tried his 'buff look'. "Right, let's jack in..." Ayami gave Chaud a wink as he came up, then walked into the arcade, the others following.  
  
"Jack in, MegaMan, power up!" Lan jacked in MegaMan into the net, readying his battle chips and a confident look on his face. "Jack, Freeze, power up!" Ayami jacked in her own NetNavi, doing the same as Lan. Although the expression on her face was a bit half of boredom, about forty-percent of it was confident. "Let's do it, MegaMan! Miniboomer, battle chip in, download!" Lan sliced in his battle chip, letting it slide out and the weapon appearing in MegaMan's hand. "This'll be a blow!" The NetNavi joked, throwing it at his opponent. "How pathetic," Freeze said, tilting her head to the left, allowing the miniboomer fly right past her. "Really Lan, I thought you would've known by now... Cybersword, battle chip in, download!" Ayami looked rather disappointed as she downloaded her own battle chip. "Here we go, MegaMan!" Freeze moved her right hand to the right side of her, the cyber sword downloading into it. With a battle cry the NetNavi ran towards MegaMan with intense speed. "She's fast..." Lan thought aloud quickly, and then prepared his next move, "Area-steal, battle chip in, download!" MegaMan disappeared, then reappearing behind Freeze with the help of the Lan's battle chip. "Cybersword, battle chip in, download!" Lan downloaded another battle chip. MegaMan's right hand transformed into his weapon, ready to strike at Freeze.  
  
"Wide sword, battle chip in, download!" Ayami sliced in her chip. "Say bye-bye, MegaMan!" Freeze moved her left hand to the left side, the wide sword downloading into her hand. With her two fully-downloaded weapons the navi swung her swords at MegaMan, scratching him a bit. "Miniboomer, battle chip in, download!" As quickly as MegaMan could he threw the miniboomer at Freeze, only to miss by another battle chip. "Area-steal, battle chip in, download!" Ayami downloaded her Area-steal, saving Freeze from the attack.  
  
"Really, I would've thought Lan was better than this." Chaud scoffed, watching the net battle, as well as Maylu and the others. "Come on Lan, you can do it!" Maylu cheered Lan on, making him blush a bit and his confidence rose." Go Lan!" Yai punched the air, giving Lan more confidence. "Yeah, come on Lan!" Dex stood next to Maylu, also cheering on Lan and eating some chocolate bars he brought along. "Come on Dex, don't you ever think of something else besides eating?" Yai asked him. "Yeah, Net Battling, kicking other people's butts at net battles, GutsMan, GutsMan getting stronger, chocolate..." Dex continued his extremely long lists of doing other things besides eating, including his favorite foods. Maylu sweat-dropped anime style, but turned back to the battle going on. As for Chaud, he just stood there watching calmly, knowing Ayami would win. "Come on Ayami, stop playing with him..." He thought aloud. "Huh, what'd you say, Chaud?" Maylu overhead Chaud say something about 'playing with him'. "Nothing important, it's none of your business anyways." He answered calmly, never removing his gaze at Ayami and the battle.  
  
"Heh, you're pretty good," MegaMan complimented Freeze, stopping in a worn-out pose. "The same goes for you, MegaMan. But I advise you, don't go challenging random people..." Freeze grinned at the NetNavi, waiting for her next battle chip to download. "It's time we finished this then!" He said, also waiting.  
  
"It's time, Lan!" Ayami cried to Lan from the other side. "I'm ready!" Lan called back, holding up two chips in his hand then downloading it. "Wide sword, battle chip in, download!" The long sword downloaded into MegaMan's free hand. "Long sword, battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!" both Ayami and Lan activated their final battle chips, "Double program advance!" The two said in unison, the audience watching with awed faces. "Another double program advance!? Dude! This is like when Lan and that dude Chaud net battled at the N1 Grand Prix!" Each of those words were repeated in gasps or whispers.  
  
"Ready for your defeat?" Freeze asked, giving him a grin. "Depends, are you?" MegaMan returned the smile as they both raised their hands above their heads. "Let's en..." Both the NetOps and their NetNavis cried, but were suddenly interrupted. "Viruses?!" Both the NetNavis stopped their Program Advance as viruses randomly spread around their arena. "But—how? There hasn't been any accidents lately..." Chaud thought aloud once more, then quickly ran towards the arcade's doorway and outside, searching for anything that might relate to an accident caused by 'viruses'. "Huh? Chaud?" Ayami glanced at Chaud running out the door. "I'll be back! Fight off the viruses, I'll jack Protoman in somewhere!" Chaud waved his hand slightly as he stepped into the open, scanning the area to find a place to jack in. "We'd better move, too." Yai suggested, getting a nod from the others and all followed Chaud outside. "Hey Lan, you'd best be jacking out. Chaud and I'll take care of this." Ayami nodded at Freeze. "Are you sure?" Freeze asked her NetOp. "Yes, I am. Look, I know they've had many accomplishments but this is what we specialize in. Jack him out, Freeze." Ayami said calmly, eyeing Lan, who had a surprised look on his face. "No way am I jacking out like this again." Lan protested, and continued to download his battle chips.  
  
Freeze crossed her two blades, called a battle cry, and unleashed her attack on MegaMan. MegaMan gasped as a virus sneaked up behind Freeze, then pushed freeze out of the way, and shot his blaster at the virus, deleting it. Freeze blinked at virus currently getting deleted by MegaMan. "Hey, you alright?" MegaMan ran up to her, holding out his hand to help her up. "Yeah, thanks..." Freeze accepted his hand, getting up.  
  
"Jack in Roll, power up!" , "Jack in GutsMan, power up!" , "Jack in Glide, power up!" , "Jack in, Protoman, powerup!"  
  
A few seconds later Roll, GutsMan, Glide, and Protoman jacked in. "MegaMan! Are you alright?" Roll ran up to MegaMan and gave him a hug. GutsMan and Glide followed behind her, GutsMan pounding his himself, Glide stood there as usual giving comforting words. "Yeah, I'm good." MegaMan returned Roll's hug, Protoman running up to Freeze. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked in expressionlessly. "I'm good, all I need is some good virus-busting, now..." Freeze smiled, Protoman doing the same. "Let's roll!" Roll said, letting go of MegaMan, the six facing different directions full of viruses. "GutsMan kick virus butt!" GutsMan yelled triumphantly as he deleted some viruses with a thwack of his mighty hand. "This is quite easy." Yai downloaded a Herosword to Glide, letting him defeat some viruses with a single swing. "This has to be the work of World Three!" Roll said, releasing a swarm of piranha viruses with the 'Trident Battle Chip' Maylu had downloaded for her. "This is what you get for coming in the middle of my NetBattle!" MegaMan easily deleted some more virus with his blaster. Protoman speechlessly stroke at the enemy with a simple swing of the weapons Chaud downloaded for him. As for Freeze she thought carefully, watching her back and deleting as viruses surrounded her...  
  
_**To be continued... **_


End file.
